cf_lorefandomcom-20200214-history
Unbalanced Broken Bridge
}} (No quest info is available at the moment.) Unbalanced Broken Bridge is an Ultimate Wizard quest released for the Power Performance Fitness Challenge event for the Taiwanese version of Crash Fever. The event also had a story quest, Start Running! Crush Fitness King; the prologue from that quest will be covered in Immersive Fighting Field, while the epilogue will be covered in The Fairies. Both Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-180526) and Fude Zhengshen (TUDI-190526) appear in this quest, the former will be referred to as Fude 180526 and the latter as Fude 190526 for simplicity. Fude 180526 welcomes everyone to the Balance Bridge, and introduces herself and Fude 190526. Fude 180526 explains that with this inclined suspension bridge, balance is key. She then introduces the challenger for this course, Wufu Qiansui. Wufu Qiansui nervously walks over to the stage, and Fude 180526 remarks that she looks so cute in her arena outfit. She asks Wufu Qiansui how she feels, and she stutters saying that she will try her best. Fude 180526 comments that she appears to be nervous, and Wufu Qiansui admits that she isn't very good with things like this. Fude 180526 asks Fude 190526 if she has any advice for Wufu Qiansui, and she just says that beneath the bridge is a ball pit and not lava, so she won't die or anything. She then tells her to just think about the peaches, close her eyes, and hop. Fude 180526 remarks that she probably shouldn't close her eyes, and Wufu Qiansui tries to act less nervous. Fude 180526 then explains the rules: Wufu Qiansui needs to cross the ball pit using the floating platforms, and is allowed to do it in any manner so long as she doesn't use her Sage Arts. She mentions that she might also run into Zhao Gongming, Sun Wukong, or their assistants. Wufu Qiansui starts trying to make her way across the bridge, when some dragon AI assistants fly through the air to attack her. She manages to avoid them, and then either Zhao Gongming or Sun Wukong will catch up to her to try and knock her off. Wufu Qiansui still manages to dodge their attacks, even with her eyes closed, although Fude 180526 and Fude 190526 wonder if its just beginner's luck. Whoever she goes up against, she manages to dodge their attack again at the last moment, causing the trainer to fall into the ball pit. Wufu Qiansui manages to reach the end with her eyes closed, and asks if she made it through. The other contestants are covered on their respective quest pages; Qingshui Zushi in Immersive Fighting Field, Baosheng Dadi in Reach the Peak of Perfection, and Wong Tai Sin in The Fairies. Counter Units The Regional Event Festival counter unit to this quest is the training version of Wufu Qiansui. Quest Overview Work in progress. In-Quest Dialogue Work in progress. Post Quest Blurbs * '''Success!: '''With the back against the wall, the challenger sprung a surprise at the crucial moment. Was that pure luck? Trivia Work in progress. Category:Taiwan Ultimates